


Morning Routine

by PirateTucker



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kirk just can't get up in the morning, M/M, Space Husbands, Spock taking care of his hubby, Waking Up, especially after that kind of sex., sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock runs like clock work, he's able to get up and go about his day. Though adjusting to Kirk being there every morning has been quite difficult, he makes it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Spock woke to his alarm as he usually did, and felt the usual shift next to him. Jim wasn't much of a morning person, especially after last night. Spock gave a slight smile before sitting up and resting a hand on his shoulder, "Jim... it's morning time to get up." Jim simply flipped over letting out a great snore, at this point Spock went through a list of ways that he usually used to help Jim wake up. One of them included morning sex, but after last night he was particularly sore this morning. But they did both need a shower. Spock leaned over and kissed at his cheek, "Jim, we have to shower." Jim let out a moan pulling the blankets over his head.

Spock decided that was awake enough to get him into the shower. He pulled the blankets back carefully and Jim shivered from the loss of heat and tried to cling to Spock, but he put Spock put himself out of reach. "Come on, Jim, it's time to get up," he urged the other man. Jim barely opened his eyes as he followed Spock into the bathroom. Spock was used to the fact that he did most of the work in the morning and took immediately to preparing the shower and he coaxed Jim into the warm water. He let out a pleased moan.

"Come on Jim we have to get you cleaned up," Spock grabbed a wash cloth and washed him down as Jim yawned loudly trying his best to help him but couldn't muster the energy. Spock couldn't help but give him a fond smile finishing up with Jim's hair and making sure it was completely rinsed out. 

Once he was finished helping him clean up he started to wash his own hair as Jim leaned up against his back his head resting right between his shoulder blades. "Captain eventually you'll have to wake up."

"Jim.....," he tried to protest sleepily wrapping his hands around the Vulcan.

"Yes, Jim," Spock tried to clean himself up around Jim's hands and eventually was able to finish, though he would like to note it took a bit longer than usual. Once they were clean Spock towel dried Jim and himself off before pushing him out the door and sitting him on the bed.

Spock found the clean clothes that he kept for Jim in his drawers and began to dress him, before leaning up to kiss his forehead, "are you out of your daze yet Jim?"

"Almost," He yawned and pulled him in for another kiss, "I love you..."

"I love you, too, now I need to get dressed," Spock pulled away and grabbed himself a set of clothes.

"Are you sure you have to get dressed?" Jim flopped back onto the bed.

"Going to the bridge naked would be illogical captain considering that they gave us a uniform for a reason," he glanced over his shoulder smirking.

Jim pouted and stood, "Fine if you have to, I suppose I will have to strip it off later."

"like last night?" Spock pulled his blue shirt over his head and straightened out his clothes. "Breakfast?"

"Yes please! I want like five eggs!" Jim grinned wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Of course captain," Spock nodded following his captain.


End file.
